Drywall repair often takes a level of technical expertise. In particular, repair often constitutes using a spackle to fill in any holes in the drywall. The spackle must be applied fairly evenly and with a surface that matches the texture of the underlying wall. That is, if the wall includes texturing then the spackle must be likewise textured. In addition, the spackle is not as strong as the original drywall. This is because the spackle lacks elements, such as the surrounding paper, that lends strength to the drywall. Finally, when spackle dries it loses a small amount of volume. This leads to cracking and splitting. Therefore, a user must often apply multiple layers of spackle to anything larger than pinhole repairs to fill in cracks and gaps created by the drying of the previous spackle applications.
Further, larger repairs are often impossible to complete using only spackle. Those repairs require removal of drywall to expose studs, cutting of drywall, hanging of the drywall, taping of any seams and then spackling to cover the taped seams and/or create a final texture. This is far beyond the ability of an average user to complete and he/she must, therefore, hire someone to complete the repair.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a wall repair kit that allows a user to complete a drywall repair without extensive technical expertise. Further, there is a need in the art for the repair to harden without cracking.